Don't forget
by Comycat1987
Summary: He didn't know what to tell her. The pretty, hopeful lie, or the ugly truth that would break her heart beyond fixing. (Horrortale based. Also made into a comic!)


**If you want to see the comic, look up comycatdarkangel on deviantart. The full comic is There! I'm actually proud of it XD though it's still bad.**

 **Hello people's! This was an idea I got while watching Marisu (he does lots of undertale on youtube, I suggest you check him out) play the horrortale teaser. Horrortale is... kinda indescribable. It's so haunting and bothering yet oddly intriguing, and I can't help but love it despite what it did to my beloved skelies and goat mom.**

 **Just to get this out of the way, I don't like Soriel. This is not meant to be Soriel. It's not. But I guess it could be taken that way, if you want to. I don't know. But it's horrortale guys. What sort of romance are ya looking for in a horrortale fanfiction, anyways?... knowing this fandom, I dont think I want the answer to that question lol.**

 **I don't know everything about this AU, so I made up where Sans got the cracks in his skull. So yeah.**

* * *

It was always the same.

The same dull colors. The same dark path. The same twisted branches.

The same worn, purple stone door.

Toriel had been able to tell something was up for a long time. Sans hadn't stopped by as often as he used to, certainly not after the nasty Injury he received from a hunger crazed monster. He joked less, laughed less, and his voice held a weight that told all was not well.

He could hardly stand it. Hearing her be so hopeful. So hopeful despite the dying world right outside that door. She didn't know how truly bad things were going. It was so ironic.

Yet he fed her the pretty lies that everything was alright. That everyone had food and shelter, that no one got killed. That the human was going to help them.

Frisk never answered his calls. He had given up long ago. What was the point?

Frisk had left them to rot.

He didn't know how much longer he could bear this burden. How much longer he could hide the truth? Hide his own pain. He was hurt and hurting, and he didn't know what to do.

He stared at the door for awhile, running his boney hands along the cracks. His breath came out as puffs of fog. He always thought that he couldn't feel cold.

He was oh, so wrong.

How could you not feel cold when the world around you was cold as a corpse, dying and pale? How could his heart not slowly turn to stone?

Sans pressed his back to the door and plopped to the ground, the crack of his bones echoing through the empty forest.

He stared out into the bleakness for who knows how long, unfocused and weary. He could hear the breathing from the other side of the door long before he heard words.

"... Sans?"

"knock knock."

"... who's there?"

"truth."

"Truth who?"

"do 'ya really want to see me?"

Toriel was silent for a moment.

"Sans? Was that supposed to be... I don't..."

Sans shook his head.

" eh, don't worry 'bout it. i don't really have anything up my sleeve today anyways, I've been busy."

He heard a sigh, then the shuffle of fabric as Toriel sat down on the other side.

"Sans... What's going on?"

"nothin." Sans said like a child caught in the middle of mischief.

"Sans... I want you to be honest with me. I have the feeling everything isn't alright."

"why wouldn't it be?" Sans felt that weight again.

"You haven't told me about Frisk and you haven't been yourself lately. Sans... I know we might not know each other that personally, but... I'm worried. I'm worried about you. I'm worried about Frisk. I'm worried about everything." Her voice shook near the end, causing Sans to feel a twinge in his chest.

"i told you everything is _fine_ , tori." Sans had to force the words out, and he was sure Toriel picked up on it.

Toriel's voice rose in pitch. "Sans... there is something you are hiding from me. Your words earlier prove it. I can't force you to tell me what's wrong, but _please,_ just tell me Frisk is okay!" She sounded so desperate.

Sans felt the cold in his heart spread just a little more.

"i can't tell ya that, tori. the kids been gone for awhile now. took asgore's soul and left through the barrier."

Toriel gasped, and Sans could hear the faint sound of her paws slapping over her mouth.

"W-w... h-how long has Frisk b-been-"

"i dunno. a few months." Sans didn't want to do this. Months full of lies was toppling down on him and he didn't want to deal with it.

"And you never told me? All those times... you said they were okay... and they have been gone? And Asgore... Asgore..."

Sans stared straight ahead as muffled sobbing reached his earholes. Despite Asgore being her Ex-husband, it was obvious she still held feelings for him. That even after what he did, she still loved him. Sans felt a bitter taste make its way into his mouth.

It was awhile before Toriel was able to compose herself enough to speak. Her voice shook like a scared child.

"Sans... w-why didn't you tell me?"

"isn't that obvious?"

"I... I understand, but... I w-wish you had t-told me the truth..."

"heh." Sans leaned forward, eyes dark. "hey, tori, what's better? the happy lie, or the sad truth?"

"... I don't know, Sans. But... tell me... if Asgore is dead...Sans, tell me the truth, no matter how painful. "

"undyne took over." Sans spat her name out like it was poison. "she has declared war on humanity, just like asgore did. only she isn't sitting around and watering flowers, she's actually working for it. she's pushing everyone around, and she's just plain rude."

Sans took a deep breath.

"there's no more space, so monsters are fighting for housing. and foods low. lots of monsters lost their minds, becoming feral. actually got attacked by one the other day, took out part of my skull. the human souls are gone too, so that little slice of hope is gone. everything's pretty much hopeless, all because of that one fucking human. and you know what? i don't see the point in picking between right and wrong anymore. the way things are going, i don't think those words matter anymore."

Sans stood up, feeling the cold spread.

"i'm sorry Tori, but I'm gonna have to take back that promise i made you. i just can't do it. not after this. It's nothing personal, i just can't."

There was nothing but silence as Sans prepared to walk away.

At last second he paused, turning one last time.

"don't forget who you are, tori. don't forget like everyone here did."

Sans felt a red glow surround his left eye.

"don't forget like I did."

He was lucky tearstains didn't stay on bone for long.

* * *

 **This didn't quite come out as good as I would have liked :/ oh well, I hope you enjoyed anyways.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! Every single word counts! It helps me so much to stay motivated, knowing someone actually likes my writing! I've been in a bit of a writing slump latley...**

 **Comycat**


End file.
